Breanna
Breanna was a Twi'lek bounty hunter born on the moon of Nar-Shadaa where she would be abused by her parents and live a life of crime at a young age. Breanna in the future would become a skilled bounty hunter, being hired by everyone and would become a rival and mutual friend to Bruce Starkiller, sometimes even enemies. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Breanna's early life, only that she had abusive parents who would beat her for the smallest mistakes. These events in her life would cause her to want to become flawless and become a skilled criminal. She would pickpocket civilians in the streets of Nar-Shadaa and teach herself how to fight other bullies in hand to hand combat. She would later on also begin to practice in shooting with a blaster and was a decent shot. Becoming a Bounty Hunter After Breanna was old enough to get a job and make money, she was able to buy her own smuggling freighter and travel off world, abandoning her parents. She left for Taris where she would meet with various Hutt crime lords and other experienced hunters. On Taris she met her future husband Vince, who was charming and polite, but also had a cold heart at times and didn't take no for an answer. he two would become mutual friends and accompany each other on their missions. Meeting Bruce Starkiller When Bruce Starkiller and the early Delta Squad were captured on Taris, Breanna was the one to guard his cell in the sewers while awaiting orders. Here she talked to Bruce from behind the bars where he tried to convince her that she didn't belong here leading this lifestyle. She listened to him but told him that this is her kind of life. The two developed a sort of mutual friendship even though her was a prisoner. When Bruce was able to escape with his fellow Wookie inmate, They left Breanna in their dust and she let them go. She respected their skills but at the same time knew she couldn't be buddies with them for too long. The Roman Wars Playing Sabaac with Bruce After the civil war between the fresh Republic and growing Empire, Breanna ran into Bruce and Hanhar in a Coruscant cantina where she challenged Bruce to a game of Sabaac. Bruce cheated his way to victory and was able to take all of her money. Breanna and her other friends were able to notice his scam and chased Bruce and Hanhar through the Coruscant traffic on speeders. Bruce and Hanhar were able to flee, leaving Breanna furious and bankrupt by his tactics. Breanna started to feel her respect for his skills to diminish and began to dislike Bruce even more. The Fight on Dxun Breanna began to work with her friend Vince to track down Bruce and Delta Squad to earn more bounties and money for the Empire. They were able to track them to Dxun where they were attempting to find clues to the ancient world Veterum. When they found the squad, they had already found what they were looking for and met with them inside the entrance of the temple. The two groups fought each other, but Delta Squad was able to escape to Veterum. After the fight, Breanna was very wounded by Bruce in the fight and didn't accompany Vince and the rest of the group to Veterum. Trap on Korban Two years after the previous events on Dxun, Breanna and Vince made a team effort to lure Bruce, Hanhar, and Andres to Korban to interrogate them and try to deliver them to the Empire. After they had planted a fake distress call from the rebel alliance, Bruce and Hanhar arrived on the Vertibird where they were intercepted by Breanna and her men and captured the two scoundrels as bait for Andres. When Andres arrived, Vince pretended to make friends with Andres and then turned on him by stunning him unconscious. Breanna took Bruce to one of her clubs in town and made her men beat him for cheating on that Sabacc game on Coruscant. Bruce was able to hold his own and steal the codes to Breanna's speeder bike to escape. When Bruce left to rescue his friends and leave the planet, Breanna was more furious at him and wanted to kill him this time After the Battle of Maximus Prime During the battle of Maximus Prime, Breanna along with Vince and other assassins, were tasked with stopping Bruce and his friends from infiltrating the Imperial palace. They were unsuccessful in their task, losing one of their partners and becoming severely wounded. Breanna and Vince had thought they had killed them after they tricked them into thinking they were dead. After Breanna and Vince saw the Empire lose the war and that Bruce and the others lived, herself and Vince gave up on hunting for Bruce as they began to think he and his squad were too skilled to be killed and were worthy opponents. After the war, Breanna and Vince began to share each others feeling and became engaged. They were married later on and started to live a life less full of crime and hunting and became normal people. On several occasions while traveling to other worlds, she would run into Bruce and the others. She gave him respect and the two would put aside their differences and become friends. =